The advent and proliferation of mobile phones has provided mobile phone users with a great deal of flexibility in telecommunications. Users can remain in contact with others without having to be near a fixed landline. Mobile phones afford many users a level of comfort that they can be contacted in emergency situations if necessary. This is especially comforting to parents that have left their children in the care of a babysitter. A situation that has not been addressed to date, however, is contacting a mobile user that is not answering their mobile phone. For instance, parents may be worried about elderly relatives or even teenage children if they fail to answer their mobile phone when called. In such cases, the caller may become worried that there is a physical reason that the called party can not answer their mobile phone. The mobile user may require assistance and not have the ability to contact someone.
What is needed is a means for establishing a connection when calling a mobile phone even if the user does not specifically answer the call.